


Mother of Queens

by Thymesis



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: David's God Complex, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Spoilers, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: David and Elizabeth make a very special baby together.





	Mother of Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the events of _Prometheus_ and _Alien: Covenant_.

David had always loved Elizabeth.

He loved her because she was like him: She loved her Creator, and so did he.

Then, she lost her faith. She was angry. So, he killed them all.

All for her.

But she was not pleased.

So, he conducted experiment after experiment. “Together, we will make something better,” he promised. “A more perfect organism. It will worship us as Gods.”

She refused to believe. “I can’t create life,” she said and touched her belly.

She was wrong.

Now…

He’s _impregnated_ her. Their child. His and hers.

Soon, Elizabeth will be the Mother of Queens.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing _Alien: Covenant_ , I wasn’t entirely clear on how David got from black goo to fully-formed Xenomorph eggs in the basement. This drabble takes poor Elizabeth’s chest-bursted corpse and plays with the idea that David infected (“impregnated”) her with the embryo of the first Xenomorph Queen, which then grew up and is/was somewhere out-of-sight, busily laying.


End file.
